Solos y juntos
by Astarisko
Summary: Un empleado promedio, con una vida promedio, que siente el frió de llegar a su solitario hogar. Un informático, independiente pero vació, pues no tiene con quien compartir su día a día, Ambos necesitados por aquel cariño especial que solo se puede recibir de otra persona, se conocerán en extrañas circunstancias, y comprenderán como es vivir, en compañía del otro... Soriku / AU
1. Trabajando ando

Japón, un buen lugar para vivir dicen algunos, donde puedes ver un hermoso cielo estrellado, deleitarte con toneladas de anime y convenciones, y es una de las ciudades más avanzadas en cuanto a tecnología se refiere, sip, en definitiva un lugar bastante cómodo, donde si sabes buscar podrías ganar bien y vivir acomodadamente en lo que cabe, claro que los yakutas están a la vuelta de la esquina, la educación es peor que la cárcel, hasta el peor criminal duerme mas como que un universitario, y seas hombre o mujer siempre habrá un calentón en tu trayecto hasta para comprar el pan, hasta a veces saludo al tipo que me toca el culo en el tren cuando lo veo por la calle. Pero fuera de eso no es un mal lugar donde caerte muerto.

Y aquí está uno de los empleados más felices de la ciudad, ¿su nombre? Pues solo resaltaba su viveza, bondad y carisma, Sora Hearts, que podrías traducirlo como "cielos de corazones". Su traje le quedaba un poco grande pero bueno, la tenia la esperanza de crecer algún día. Su cabello, era una perra que ni el peine más duro podía tirar para abajo, color del mismo chocolate, y poseía unos ojos más bellos que el mismo mar, lleno de lagañas y algo rojos por la falta de sueño claro, pero bonitos al fin y al cabo. Su cuerpo era poseedor de una increíble y bella piel bronceada, que lamentablemente para el no pasaba del 1.70, y claro, sus dientes blancos y bien cuidados, que sorprendentemente era lo único que no tenía ningún defecto el día de hoy.

Nuestro castaño se encontraba corriendo hacia su trabajo pues era su primer día, y para variar iba tarde, sin bañar, calcetines cambiados y un perro persiguiéndolo porque le piso la cola por error, un suertudo…

Afortunadamente logro perder al sabueso y llegar solo con una mordida en su pierna a su trabajo, en una empresa relativamente pequeña pero importante en lo que eras las comunicaciones en Japón, dirigida por un hombre de apenas 27 años, llamado Eraqus. Para su suerte al llegar a su piso, y salir de las puertas del elevador, el fue recibido por bastantes personas, las cuales estaban aglotonadas frente al, y una de ellas, el que parecía ser el jefe pro al foto que le enviaron, estaba sosteniendo un pequeño pero adorable pastel

-¡Bienvenido!-exclamaron todos los presentes mostrando sonrisas, algunos aplaudiendo y dándole la bienvenida con un abrazo. El castaño estaba eufórico, esto completamente le alegraba la mañana. Sus compañeros de piso, los cuales serian Roxas, Xion, Ienzo, Even, Ventus y Aqua. A Sora le saltaba el corazón de alegría, quizás…y solo quizás el pudiera sonreír así todos los días de su vida

-"Me esforzare, hare que todos confíen en mi"-pensaba con entusiasmo el jovencito de 23 años mirando a sus compañeros con alegría-¡Que alegría estar aquí!

_**~1 Año después~**_

-Qué asco estar aquí-Un exhausto ojiazul tecleaba rápidamente en su computadora mientras veía a su compañero, Roxas, tratando de no desmayarse en su silla, mientras atendía una llamada de quien sabe quien en quien sabe donde-¿A qué hora nos vamos?

-Sora por el amor de dios, me preguntaste lo mismo hace 3 minutos, si sigues así harás que el tiempo pase más lento-el rubio recriminaba a su devastado compañero, mientras esperaba a que le contestaran-no ves que tengo que atender a…¿a quién estaba llamando? ¡Joder Sora! ¿Ves lo que provocas?

-típico, culpa a Sora de tu incompetencia-otro rubio, similar a Roxas, traía una enorme pila de papeles, los cuales tenía que chequear y enviárselos a Eraqus en el piso más alto-AH, mi columna-su espalda tronaba con cada paso que daba-Roxas, haces que el trabajo sea más miserable de lo que ya es

-¡¿Yo?! Es Sora que no deja de preguntar por la maldita hora, me está sacando una ulcera-Roxas apuntaba una pequeña espinilla en el cuello, tratándola como si fuera un volcán

-¿ulcera? Uff, de esas abundan en mi espalda-Dijo Ventus con desgano-me pregunto cuándo podre almorzar, eso de comer ramen instantáneo no es tan bueno como lo pintan en cierto programa-su estomago comenzó a resonar bastante fuerte, provocando que todos lo miraran, no con burla, si no con comprensión-sabes, creo que la dignidad se escapo de este piso

-¿almorzar? ¿Qué es eso?-Una peliazul estaba tambaleándose, producto del cansancio, pues sus ojos se encontraban tan rojos como un joven en las drogas-Novatos, ustedes no saben lo que es almorzar agua de la llave y servilletas con mostaza

-….ahora que lo dices, si le pongo un poco de sal a estos documentos…..-el rubio miro los documentos con hambre, ganándose una mirada de desaprobación por parte del castaño

-¡Ventus! No caigas tan bajo como Aqua, ya ni dignidad tienes como para perder un poco más-apunto con su dedo a Aqua como si fuera el ser más repulsivo del planeta y el solo mirarla fuera un martirio

-¡Sora, no me apuntes como si fuera un monstruo! Aunque no me diferencio tanto de uno, aun así no es motivo para que me apuntes de esa manera tan descarada, no se te olvide que soy tu superior

-¿no se en que estaba pensando cuando llegue en mi primer día-refunfuñaba mientras se hacía bolita, susurrando cosas como "esto no vale la paga" o "que delicioso seria el golpe de un tren"

-fuiste engañado por la táctica más básica de Eraqus, hacerles pensar a los nuevos elementos que en este trabajo todos somos felices, con sueños y esperanzas, y que serás tratado con respeto e igualdad-Roxas hacia su monologo mientras tomaba una pose parecida a la estatua de la libertad-que serás un trabajador feliz y que lograras todas tus metas…..Je

-Je-literalmente todos se burlaron del pobre castaño, mirándolo con pena y burla

-AHH ¡No se burlen de mi! Que iba a saber yo que aquí te tratan peor que en prisión-Sora se cubrió la cabeza, como si eso aminorara las miradas de los demás, pero estos solo lo miraron aun más patético

-en todo caso siempre puedes apuñalar a Xion para irte de aquí, aunque creo que le harías un favor, emana un olor a muerto de hace un par de días-el escritorio de la pelinegra se encontraba hecho un asco, con ella babeando encima de los papeles, incluso casi se podía ver su alma saliendo de su boca

-No….es…..mi…..culpa-trataba de articular la moribunda pelinegra, levantando de su escritorio, alejando a las moscas y, ¡¿A un cóndor?!

-lo lamento, deje la ventana abierta, mi error-se excusaba Even mientras le pegaba al pájaro con la escoba

-como decía-Xion limpio sus babas con su manga, y tratando de arreglar su ya magullado cabello, prosiguió a explicar su estado-estoy tratando de adelantar trabajo, así podre darme unos días libres y dejar esta pocilga por un tiempo. No es que no quiera verlos, pero ver el forúnculo que le salió a Roxas en el cuello me recuerda lo miserable que es mi día a día

-¡Deja mi espinilla en paz!-El rubio salió corriendo al baño, no sin antes tomar el bolso de Aqua para poder maquillarse a la molesta protuberancia

-¡Ja! No sé que me da más pena, el que haya robado mi bolso o que piense que tengo maquillaje allí dentro-la peliazul se sentó para luego comenzar a teclear su computadora y seguir con su trabajo

-Todos ustedes se ven tan demacrados, me dan pena-dijo un peliblanco, que se mantenía con una sonrisa mientras realizaba las llamadas correspondientes y acomodaba los documentos que se encontraban en su escritorio-deberían ser más maduros chicos

-¿Cómo rayos el sigue sin sudar una gota? A mi ya se me acabo el sudor y empecé a sudar lagrimas-Sora vio con asco su ropa, la cual ya estaba toda mugrienta y usada-ya no me queda liquido ni como para ir al baño

Ventus, que estaba observando al peliblanco con sospecha, trato de buscar algo extraño en su escritorio. Era fisiológicamente imposible que se mantuviera tan fresco como una lechuga, algo debía ocultar. Mirando bien, diviso una caja bastante delgada pegada con cinta adhesiva a la parte inferior del escritorio, "Bingo" pensaba el rubio

-¡IENZO TIENE COMIDA!-apunto con horror al peliblanco, el cual se levanto de inmediato y tomo la pequeña caja con verduras y carne y se alejo a una esquina de la oficina

-¡Aléjense! Tuve que sacrificar mis 15 minutos para dormir preparando esto-apretó el obento con fuerza, como si en cualquier momento se lo fueran a arrebatar

-traes comida, y viendo que algunos estamos al borde del suicidio o peor, ¿Y no nos compartes?-Sora levanto la cabeza con desdén mirando a Ienzo como si de una pequeña mosca se tratara-Estaba Hitler, estaba el tipo que invento las pizzas con piña, y luego estas tu-Le dedico una mirada tan despreciativa que Ienzo sintió que cometió el peor crimen del mundo-que asco me das

-tampoco soy el diablo Sora, no es como si haya golpeado una anciana, solo protejo lo que es mío-se defendió apuntando su almuerzo. Se le escapaba una gotita por su cien por las expresiones de su compañero, a veces el castaño exageraba a lo grande. Pero en su momento de descuido, sintió sus brazos más ligeros, y al volver a mirar sus brazos, se llevo una gran sorpresa, su almuerzo no estaba en ellos-¡OIGAN!

-¿Qué?-pregunta Xion, la cual tenía salsa desparramada por toda la boca-oh tu almuerzo….¡Roxas cómo pudiste!

-¡No me culpes a mí!-decía desde el baño

-ah cierto, se está pintando el volcán-recordó, mientras se escuchaba el llanto de Roxas desde el baño por nombrar a su pequeña espinilla "volcán"-¡Ienzo cómo pudiste!

-¡Era mi almuerzo pedazo de retrasada!-escupió con furia el peliblanco

-verdad, verdad….¡Xion cómo pudiste!...ah rayos soy yo-la pelinegra se rasco la mejilla con vergüenza-pero tranquilo Ienzo, somos amigos-le sonrió al peliblanco, el cual estaba con sus manos en posición de estrangularla-los a-amigos com-comparten jeje, lo tuyo es mío y lo mío es mío

La habitación quedo en completo silencio, Xion estaba sonriendo con temor, Sora y Ventus la miraban con Sorpresa y molestia, "¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso?!" pensaban, Aqua se estaba despidiendo con la mano y Even entrecerró los ojos por la idiotez de la pelinegra

-oh amiga, estas bien pero bien muerta

y en 3 segundos se pudieron apreciar 3 cosas, la primera, todos mirando horrorizados el como Ienzo se acerco a la pelinegra, la segunda, como este salto y se lanzo encima de ella con las manos en su cuello, y la tercera como la pelinegra le regresaba su almuerzo, y no precisamente en un plato…

_**~7 horas después~**_

Ah~ navidad, es época del año en que las familias pueden reunirse a celebrar, preparar galletas, construir curiosos y divertidos muñecos de nieve, sentarse cómodamente frente a la caliente chimenea en compañía de tu pareja o hijos, y compartir juntos el espíritu navideño

-odio la navidad-se quejaba el castaño mientras se trataba de tapar la nariz con su bufanda, resfriarse en esos momentos será fatal

Para Sora, navidad significaba que varios empleados estarían tomando días libres o pasado con sus familias, ¿Qué significaba eso? Que les tocaría el doble de trabajo a aquellos que no tuvieran esos días libres, por ello era que ni él ni sus compañeros habían podido comer o dormir apropiadamente, en si el trabajo era duro y exigente, pero aceptable en su mayoría, excepto en esa fecha del demonio gordo vestido de rojo llamado santa Claus

-aunque debo admitir, se esmeraron en la decoración este año-Observaba con interés los miles de adornos que había, los semáforos se encontraban pintados de blanco y rojo, simulando bastones de caramelos, había muérdago y cascanueces en cada esquina, eh incluso debido al frio, algunos restaurantes o bares ponían sabanas o frazadas para los animales callejeros, lo cual les venía como anillo al dedo por el intenso frio que azotaba la ciudad

En un punto, Sora se sentó en una banca mirando a una pareja que se encontraba tirado en el césped, el cual se encontraba teñido de blanco producto de la nieve. El Castaño observo con curiosidad viendo como ellos intercambiaban regalos y se abrazaban con afecto

-hum….tener pareja parece algo bastante agradable-pensaba en voz alta, luego le dedico un par de miradas a la joven pareja y decidió apresurarse en ir a su casa-¿Dónde se supone que esta mi príncipe azul?-preguntaba al aire, obviamente sin recibir respuesta-"¿Debo de emborracharme en un bar como en las películas?"-pensó, aunque descarto la idea al instante, imaginándose en una cama atado y con un riñón menos-ugh….¿debería ir al parque? Allí suelen conocerse todas sus parejas-pero de igual forma descarto la idea, imaginando que podrían asaltarlo, aprovechando la oscuridad y la poca vigilancia

Mientras caminaba se le ocurrió la fabulosa idea de chocar con alguien, así como en las novelas cuando el chico por accidente bota los libros de las chicas y cruzan miradas, y como por arte de magia aparecen juntos, peeeeero de nuevo descarto la idea, uno, porque no estaban en una escuela, y dos, porque conociéndose probablemente taclearia a alguien y terminaría pasando la navidad en una prisión por romperle una costilla a un civil

-lo mejor será irme a casa a ver el especial nada repetitivo de los 3 fantasmas-se rindió y prosiguió su camino a su departamento, situado en el centro de la ciudad, uno de los pocos detalles buenos de su vida-quizás debería de quejarme tanto, hay gente que no tiene ni donde dormir, y yo aquí sufriendo porque estoy solo

Llego a su complejo de apartamentos, saludo al guardia, un viejito muy agradable llamado goofy, y se aventuro a entrar al ascensor. Al disponerse a seleccionar su piso una persona entro rápidamente al ascensor, casi chocando contra él

-Ah, llegue a tiempo-dijo tratando de recuperar el aire

-eh…amigo, todavía ni presionaba a que piso voy-trato de no reírse, pero es que le daba un poco de gracia el actuar del chico, que por cierto, nunca había visto por este complejo, aunque claro no conoce ni a su vecino de al lado y va a distinguir quien llega y quien se va

-¿oh, enserio?-pregunto intentando recomponerse, cosa que logro al cabo de un par de segundos-de todas formas lamento la forma en que entre

-no te preocupes-dijo para luego seleccionar el piso 26, que era donde quedaba su habitación-oh, que descortés, ¿a qué piso vas?

-al 26, asique no te preocupes-dijo sonriéndole al castaño

-"¡Que brillante!"-pensó, casi siendo cegado por la sonrisa del menor, ¿es que se cepillaba con agua bendita o qué?-no…no sabía que éramos vecinos…emh…

-Riku, y lo mismo digo, aunque apenas me mude ayer-expreso rascándose la cabeza mientras se reía-debo de haber dado una muy mala primera impresión

-oh no, por el contrario, te ves muy agradable-dijo el castaño, restándole importancia- y por cierto, mi nombre es Sora, Sora Hearts-levanto su mano, esperando estrecharla con su nuevo vecino-"¿Desde cuándo yo soy tan formal al saludar? Estúpidas reuniones de negocios"

-un gusto, Sora-le devolvió el saludo, estrechando la mano del más bajo

-"¡Que frio!"-la mano del peliplata estaba tan fría que hasta podría congelar el día de san Valentín con una palmadita-y…¿Por qué decidiste mudarte?-pregunto mientras sobaba la mano afectada

-simplemente quería un cambio de aires, es todo-respondió, restándole importancia al asunto

-hum…cambio de aires eh….-Sora miro el techo pensativo un rato, cayendo en cuenta de algo-¿eso significa que pasaras esta navidad solo? Eso es muy triste

-ja ja, sinceramente uno se acostumbre-el ascensor finalmente había llegado al piso 26, por lo que ambos bajaron de este y se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, 456 y 457

-aunque es una gran coincidencia-dijo mirando al peliplata con una sonrisa-yo igual pasare solo esa navidad-miro hacia otro lado para que no pudiera ver su vergüenza

-¿enserio?-sonrió el peliblanco-¡sí que es una coincidencia! La mayoría de las personas de aquí son una familia

-sip, que loco que ambos estemos en la misma situación-le sonrió al peliplata llegando a su puerta, la 456, mientras que Riku a la suya, la 457

-Es una completa sorpresa jeje-dijo el mirando con ojos brillantes al más bajo, como queriéndole decir "estoy captando lo que dices"

-lo es-dijo sonriéndole-…bueno adiós-y le cerró la puerta en todo lo que se llama cara, dejando a un peliplata bastante confundido

-¿eh?...-el peliplata se quedo mirando el numero de la puerta, por un buen par de segundos, como no entendiendo lo que pasaba-"¿no fue eso una indirecta?"...-pensaba confundido Riku

Mientras que dentro de la habitación, al otro lado de la puerta, Sora se encontraba mirando a la nada, sentado apoyando su espalda en el frio marfil de su entrada, preguntándose si lo que paso en realidad no fue simplemente una mala broma del cansancio, y que cuando tocara la puerta de al lado no apareciera Riku si no un viejo borracho con una venenosa lengua, ¡El mundo no podía ser tan bueno!

-eso…..¿fue una indirecta no?...¿lo fue?...dios soy un asco para estas cosas-juntos sus rodillas y apoyo su frente en ellas, pensando que hacer o decir-…y si solo….voy y lo invito a pasar….

-"¿Pero que le digo?"-pensaban ambos hombres, separados solo por el furo marfil de una puerta.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CONTINUARA…**_


	2. Cocinando ando

_**~Un día antes~**_

Mover y levantar cajas nunca ha sido precisamente grato para nadie, podrían ser tus pertenencias o estar llenas de comida o videojuegos, pero sigue siendo un dolor en el culo, y un peliblanco de aproximadamente 26 años está viviendo eso en carne propia. Su queridísimo hermano le mando hasta la cama junto con todas sus pertenencias. El había decidido mudarse para tener un poco de espacio, aunque lo cierto es que Xemnas no estaba molesto por tener que vivir con él ni nada, pero Riku pensaba que era mejor independizarse un poco el uno del otro.

-¿le ayudo con sus cajas señor? Comprendo lo difícil que es mover todo el primer día-se ofreció amable el anciano, pero la moral de Riku no le permitía aprovecharse del mayor, teniendo ya avanzada edad

-no se preocupe, esto no es problema para mí-¡Qué gran mentira! Las cajas pesaban como si le hubieran puesto ladrillos dentro-además no es mucho, solo son unas dos o tres…quince cajas, pero descuide, yo puedo solo-y, conservando su orgullo, el peliblanco paso hora y hora moviendo todas las cajas hasta el ascensor, aunque solo podía llevar de tres en tres por el peso máximo

Al final de la tarde, Riku había sido capaz de ingresar todas sus pertenencias en la habitación. Se preguntaba si podría ordenarlo todo y tener tiempo de decorar, puesto que mañana es navidad, y por fortuna su hermano la pasaría con sus amigos, lo cual le quitaba un poco la culpa de haberse mudado en estas fechas

-muy bien, por donde comienzo-comenzó a observar las distintas cajas, re ensamblar los muebles iba a ser un desperdicio de tiempo, siempre había tenido dos manos izquierdas, podría tratar de armar la cama, eso se veía más simple que todo lo demás, después armaría el comedor y pondría utensilios y demás en la cocina-sip, eso hare

El peliblanco luego de unas dos horas, finalmente había logrado armar el respaldo de la cama, en retrospectiva, el 40% del trabajo. Dándose cuenta de que daba asco en esto, decidió llamar al servicio de mudanzas, el cual para su suerte incluía el ensamblaje de muebles y demás, por solo un 50% extra, "una ganga" pensaba él con sarcasmo, pero no le quedaba de otra

-bueno, debo de mejorar en esto de ser independiente-al cabo de un rato decidió llamar al servicio de la mudanza, y con todo el dolor del mundo les informo que quería su servicio de ensamblaje, ganándose la risa estirada del sujeto

Al finalizar el día finalmente tenía toda su casa en un estado decente, los sujetos que se encargarían de los muebles llegaron en un santiamén, y pudo dormir cómodamente en su colchón ortopédico y sentir sus suaves mantas, el frio era casi inexistente en su habitación a pesar del clima

Al día siguiente creía conveniente conocer un poco el sector, puesto que el vivía bastante alejado del centro, mas especifico al este de la ciudad, casi llegando al desierto. Se puso unos simples jeans y una camisa negra, con unos converse color negro de igual forma

-necesito un corte…-su cabello lo molestaba un poco, debido a su trabajo había descuidado su apariencia y le había pasado factura, su cabello se encontraba enmarañado y sin brillo-pero primero hare unas compras, definitivamente esta será una navidad bastante solitaria-expreso con un poco de pena

Nunca había sido relativamente bueno para hacer amigos, y no es que los quisiera, pero cuando vives solo con tu hermano y no posees alguna otra familia, lo quieras o no la soledad te golpea en algún momento. Durante la secundaria solo hablaba lo justo y necesario con sus compañeros, a lo mucho podría considerar a Demyx como su amigo, pero no había escuchado de él desde que se hizo guitarrista de una banda

Al llegar a la tienda compro lo necesario para hoy, un pollo de supermercado (con el cual se gano la mirada de varias viejas chismosas y de los cajeros), también pensó en si comprar algo de chatarra, si lo iba a pasar solo, que al menos valiera la pena

-ancianas molestan, como se atreven a mirarme con lastima-refunfuñaba mientras volvía a su complejo, saludando al agradable portero. Al observar el ascensor vio que alguien ya había entrado, por lo que rápidamente corrió tratando de alcanzarlo-"Demonios, debo hacer mas cardio"-pensaba mientras sentía como su corazón se agitaba con cada paso que daba, y para su suerte logro alcanzar el elevador, aunque casi embiste a la persona que se encontraba dentro-ah, llegue a tiempo….

El peliblanco observo a la persona que se encontraba a su lado, un chico castaño, notablemente más bajo que él, y que a pesar de su estatura y facciones, usaba una ropa que delataba su adultez. Diría que se veía bastante lindo, aunque sus ojeras no le sentaban muy bien

-eh… amigo, todavía ni presionaba a que piso voy-el castaño lo miraba como si de un bicho raro se tratase, y el peliblanco no lo culpaba

-¿oh, enserio?-"que gran primera impresión" pensaba con lastima-de todas formas lamento la forma en que entre-se disculpo, tratando de hacer el ambiente un poco menos incomodo

-no te preocupes-le respondió con una linda sonrisa, lo cual le agrado a Riku. Acto seguido apretó el botón del piso 26

-"oh, vive en mi mismo piso"-pensó con curiosidad

-oh, que descortés ¿a qué piso vas?-le pregunto, tratando de no hacer notar su vergüenza

-al 26, así que no te preocupes-le respondió con una sonrisa, al igual que como hizo el-"hum, ¿Por qué parece que se está tapando los ojos? ¿será sensible a la luz del elevador?"

-no…no sabía que éramos vecinos…emh…

El peliblanco se dio cuenta de que no se había presentado todavía, casi lo arrolla y ni su nombre le había dicho

-Riku, y lo mismo digo, aunque apenas me mude ayer….

_**~Presente~**_

Y así fue como ambos acabaron así, uno entumecido contra su puerta, pensando en si de verdad fue una propuesta o simplemente el se estaba imaginando cosas, y el otro, pensando que quizás había sido demasiado confianzudo, puesto que se conocieron apenas y hace unos minutos

-debería invitarlo a pasar….¿pero y si se siente incomodo?-el castaño se tiraba con fuerza sus cabellos, como era posible que pudiera lidiar con los monstruos que tenia por compañeros pero no con un solo chico

Seguiría ensimismado en sus pensamientos si no fuera porque escucho unos débiles golpecitos en su puerta y luego de eso una débil voz insultándose a si misma

-wow Riku ahora golpeas como niña, sigue así-se auto reprochaba el peliblanco, pero al ver como la puerta se abrió casi de inmediato tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gritar como una nena

-oye, emh…dijiste que pasarías la navidad solo ¿no es así?

-ah, yo…-la pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa, ¿podría ser que….?-sip, no tengo ningún familiar para pasarla con ellos, y mi hermano esta con unos amigos

-yo tampoco tengo ningún pariente cercano, y mis amigos la pasaran con sus familias-dijo él con un tierno rubor en sus mejillas-te gustaría….¿pasarlanavidadconmigo?-dijo casi mordiéndose la lengua-solo si quieres claro…..qué asco, me siento como una colegiala en la pubertad

-pues lo pareces-dijo él con una sonrisa

-¡¿Lo dije en voz alta?!-se tapo la boca con miedo, debía dejar de andar en las nubes

-tranquilo, y sip, de hecho no tengo algún amigo tampoco con quien pasarla así que, si no te importa, podríamos pasarla juntos-dijo el

-me parece bien-dijo el castaño-aunque es un poco penoso que dos desconocidos hagan este tipo de cosas así de la nada jeje-decía con una gotita en su cien

-¡Consíganse un cuarto!-les grito una de las vecinas del piso, desde dentro de su habitación

-¡NO ES ESO! ¡NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON ESO!-dijeron ambos al unisonó con molestia

_**~Dentro de la habitación de Sora~**_

-mira Riku, se que apenas nos conocemos, pero si estoy seguro de algo es que comer un pollo de supermercado de navidad, SOLO, es lo peor que puede hacer una persona-dijo mientras botaba el pollo a la basura

-¡Oye! Eso me costó caro….-dijo mirando con pena la basura

-pues deberías de saber que en navidad si estas solo al menos trata de cocinar, para recibir el espíritu navideño, no comiendo comida desabrida en un rincón de tu cama

-pues discúlpame por tratar de comer algo-le espeto con clara molestia

-pues descuida, yo cocinare-dijo Sora con orgullo

-¿sabes cocinar?

-el que tu no sepas solo me pone más triste-lo miro desprecio

-mi hermano era el que usualmente cocinaba, yo me encargaba de la tareas del hogar en lo que respecta a limpieza, cosa que….-y con uno de sus dedos arrastro todo el polvo que se encontraba en la mesa de la pequeña cocina de Sora-le falta a tu departamento, y urgente

-¿Viniste a comer o a juzgarme?-miraba al más alto con los ojos entrecerrados-y en mi defensa, no he tenido tiempo de limpiar

-excusas

-¡No son excusas! Estaba ocupado con el trabajo, ni siquiera he comido bien

-más excusas-dijo mirando al castaño con superioridad, elevando la cabeza para así mirar al más bajo con arrogancia-¿se supone que eres un adulto?

-oh, ¿sabes qué? Puedes besar mi brillante trasero metálico

-entendí esa referencia pero eso no quita que sigas dando excusas

-si quieres puedes irte, porque al parecer eso quieres-dijo mientras cortaba con más fuerza las verduras que Riku había comprado antes de venir

-que sensible-dijo entornando los ojos, pero mirando por el rabillo esperando ver la reacción del más bajo

-y tu parecías más agradable en el ascensor-dijo él con disgusto

-jaja muy bien, muy bien, dejare de molestarte-dijo en son de paz

-a todo esto, ¿Por qué te mudaste?-expreso su curiosidad por el hecho de que, siendo la semana de navidad, solo un idiota con unas neuronas menos se mudaría en tan pésimos días-habría que ser idiota para mudarse en esta temporada

-yo solo quería un poco de espacio, aunque como tú dices lo hice en las peores fechas posibles-el peliblanco se acomodo en uno de los sofás del pequeño living del más bajo-pero prefiero que sea así, ya era momento de independizarme un poco, y aprender a cocinar es una de mis metas

-si quieres yo podría enseñarte-le ofreció mientras pelaba las papas

-¿Lo harías?-de repente Riku tapo su boca con diversión-¿acaso eres así de ofrecido con todos los desconocidos?

-estoy reconsiderando seriamente el que sigas aquí-lo miro por el rabillo del ojo mientras un aura oscura lo envolvía

-de acuerdo, me callo-el peliblanco comenzó a inspeccionar la casa y miro las miles de fotos que el castaño tenía en su repisa-¿Quiénes son ellos?-apunto a una foto donde estaban una mujer y un chico bastante parecido Sora, pero con los cabellos negros y unos curiosos ojos ámbar

-son mis hijos idiota, a quien esperabas

-¡¿EH?! ¿Tienes hijos?-el peliblanco abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa

-serás idiota, son mi hermano y mi mama-dijo acercándose a la repisa-vivía con ellos antes de que mi hermano y yo nos independizáramos de mama. Los 3 vivíamos en Hokkaido, pero preferimos venir aquí, mi hermano trabaja en un bar en el lado oscuro de la ciudad, el siempre prefirió esas cosas, aunque a veces lo visito y tomamos algo, siguen sin agradarme esos tipos de lugares

-¿No eres recurrente al alcohol?

-no, cuando voy a verlo es la única vez que tomo al mes, de preferencia prefiero quedarme con mi aguita de limón-dijo bebiendo de su vaso

-…virgen-susurro

-¡TE OÍ!-grito furioso-¿y qué quiere decir eso de virgen? ¿Acaso tú te emborrachas todos los días?

-no todos los días, pero me gusta beber, no puedo negarlo-dijo mirando la nevera del menor-lamentablemente te alimentas como un niño, papas fritas, dulces, cereales con…¿un premio dentro?

-me gustan los premios y las baratijas ¿ok?-finalizo terminando de pelar todas las papas, para luego ponerlas a cocer junto con las demás verduras, mientras que aliñaba el pollo crudo y lo sazonaba para poder hornearlo

-hum…-el peliblanco debía admitir que olía bastante bien, y sintiéndose un poco inútil, decidió decorar un poco la habitación con lo que había comprado

-gracias por decorar, no había tenido tiempo de hacerlo por el trabajo de hacerlo-agradeció mientras hacia puré de papa

-ni de limpiar-susurro un poco fuerte, haciéndolo adrede para que el castaño escuchara, viendo por el rabillo del ojo como el más bajo prácticamente exploto a una pobre papa de la furia

-¿te lo digo en otro idioma para que puedas entender?-decía ya cabreado Sora

-adelante

-fuc* you son of a b*cht-le grito el Moreno al más pálido

-gracias, yo igual te quiero-dijo abrazando al moreno por detrás

-¡Eso no fue lo que dije!-escupió con rabio-y si no me sueltas te prometo que te empalo el cuchillo en tu seboso cuello

-no es mi culpa que este así, no he tenido la oportunidad de darme un buen baño-se excuso con un casi imperceptible rubor en sus pálidas mejillas

-pues entonces ve a darte una ducha mientras termino de hacer la cena

El peliblanco encontró razonable lo que le sugirió el moreno y decidió irse a su casa por un cambio de ropa y una buena ducha, pero cayó en cuenta de algo, no tenía ningún regalo para el castaño, y con todo el revuelo no había podido cortarse el cabello, entonces pensó en matar dos pájaros de un tiro, podría ir a cortarse su cabello (si encontraba una peluquería abierta) y podría comprar un regalo, por muy pequeño que fuese

-Debo apresurarme-se dijo a si mismo para tomar su billetera y sus llaves y salir corriendo hacia alguna peluquería que se encontrara abierta, tirando por la ventana la idea de un baño

Mientras tanto el castaño había recordado lo mismo, no tenía nada para regalarle a su nuevo invitado. Al revisar entre sus cosas encontró varios cachivaches que podría darle al más alto. Entre ellos una camisa, condones(cortesía de Aqua) y lo que parecía ser una gorra, pero que se encontraba sucia y en mal estado, al igual que la camisa, por lo que solo quedaban los condones

-….tendrá novia si quiera…-al pensarlo, se dijo a si mismo que no sería descabellado, el tipo era guapo, y a él no le daba vergüenza admitirlo, puesto que era homosexual-aunque dijo que no tenía muchos amigos, puede que tenga novia, y es lo único que tengo….además son de frutas-dijo mirando el empaque de los condones, los cuales eran premium-soy un sol de persona-dijo con autosuficiencia

Metió el paquete en una bolsa de regalo, pues él no sabía cómo envolverlo en papel. Más tarde se dispuso a darse una ducha mientras que el pollo se cocinaba. Encendió el agua caliente y comenzó a ducharse, esperando que la noche no fuera un desastre como…bueno, prácticamente todo lo que él hacia…

.

.

_**Continuara….**_


	3. El comesueños

_**~Emporio el chocobo feliz~**_

La temperatura de las calles era totalmente horrible, podías ver diminutos copos de nieve que poco a poco se aglotomeraban en níveas montañas de está. Varias eran las personas que iban y venían por las calles. Algunas con cajas de regalo, otras con ollas o bolsas con comida para degustarlos con familiares o amigos. Y entre esas personas destacaba un peliblanco de ojos aguamarina, el cual recientemente había cortado su frondosa melena, quedando como resultado un corte que le daba cierto parecido a un personaje de cierta franquicia que no se mencionaran por derechos de autor.

Después de haberse cortado el cabello y arreglarse como una persona decente, decidió ir rápido por un regalo para el moreno, todavía restaban unas 2 horas para que se alzara la navidad, y el peliblanco no tenía tiempo que perder. Sin embargo, el no se esperaba con esta "pequeña" gran piedra en su zapato.

-¡¿Agotado?!-exclamo Riku con asombro al ver que, en efecto, las estanterías de la tienda se encontraban prácticamente desiertas, restando unos pocos objetos que, según él, no le regalaría ni a su ex novia

-pues vera señor, como podrá ver no queda que le podamos proveer, la gente arraso con todo desde la mañana, y me temo que en las tiendas de por aquí suceda lo mismo-dijo el empleado con tristeza

-no puede ser…-Riku se enderezo en el frio metal de la caja de pago, pensando que, al menos, podría comprar comida o algo de licor, para no tener que llegar con las manos vacías

-aunque, puede que tengamos algo..pero le informo que el precio es bastante elevado, incluso para el gerente de la tienda-dijo tecleando en su computadora, viendo los objetos que estaban archivados

-¿y de que estaríamos hablando?-pregunto Riku tratando de ocultar su alegría, pensando que quizás no estaba tan perdido después de todo

-es un peluche, pero el problema no solo es el precio, si no el tamaño, estábamos pensando en devolverlo puesto que su tamaño y precio nos dificultaba el venderlo-explico amablemente el cajero

-el tamaño puede ser un inconveniente, pero el dinero no es problema-dijo abriendo su billetera

-pues cuesta aproximadamente….750$ gumis señor-dijo mientras observaba detenidamente si no se había equivocado en el valor del peluche-y además es un animal bastante raro, es como si un gato hubiera arrasado con un restaurant, y su precio es otro problema, si usted no puede….-fue interrumpido por una mano, la cual se estrello frente al cajero, y al mirar abajo, en la caja de pago había un cheque, el cual tenía una suma considerable de dinero

-me lo llevo-dijo con seguridad, mientras que el atónito empleado asentía y abría la caja para darle el cambio-oh, no es necesario, quédeselo. Si no es problema, me gustaría llevármelo cuanto antes

-ah…sígame-dijo el sujeto, indicándole a Riku que lo siguiera a la bodega para buscar el aclamado juguete

_**~Departamento de Sora~**_

Perfume, desodorante, pasta dental, una afeitada, una ducha de media hora, un cepillado intensivo de cabello. Eso y más fue lo que hizo el castaño mientras que el peliplata se ausentaba para asearse. Normalmente cuando estaba con sus amigos no era importante su imagen, puesto que ya se conocían y había confianza, pero con Riku, era una historia completamente distinta.

Después de su ducha, batallo durante un buen rato con su peinado, doliendo como el infierno cuando trataba de bajar sus puntas. Luego de tanto forcejeo, su peine quedo roto y aprendió una valiosa lección, su pelo era una perra imposible de vencer.

-Ni para las juntas con compañías vecinas me arreglo tanto-dijo con incredulidad mientras se observaba al espejo, jeans y una camisa negra, la cual estaba arremangada hasta los codos, unos botines color negro que encontró en lo más profundo de su armario, junto con una amigable araña que trato de inyectarle veneno, pero fuera de eso todo bien.

El pollo y las verduras ya estaban hechos, incluso había hecho puré de papa, y puso al congelador un vino que llevaba añejándose bajo su cama desde su graduación. Incluso había decidido hacer aderezo y huevos rellenos para que se viera más completo, las decoraciones y un pequeño pero tierno arbolito que estaba en la esquina del comedor lucían bastante adorables, sin duda todo estaba listo.

Aunque había un problema, el peliplata aun no llegaba. El castaño llamo incontables veces a la puerta de su vecino pero no consiguió respuesta alguna. Incluso pregunto por si las dudas al portero y este le respondió que lo había visto salir hace algún momento

-_"¿quizás se fue con algunos amigos?"-_si ese había sido el caso, el castaño tenía unas inmensas ganas de romperle el cuello a su vecino, pero desecho inmediatamente la idea, no sería lógico haber dejado la comida y decoración aquí para irse a otro lado sin avisar_-"¿quizás olvido algo?"_

Sea cual sea el motivo, si que se había atrasado, ya solo faltaba media hora para que sea navidad. Aunque no todo esto fue malo, ya que el castaño se había replanteado la idea de los condones, dándose cuenta de que era una reverenda estupidez. Prefirió no regalarle nada, al fin y al cabo, era mejor nada a ponerle unos condones en la cara y decir "feliz navidad". Sora se golpeaba por la idea

-"¿Debería empezar a comer?"-se repetía por quinta vez en la noche, su estomago le estaba dando unos buenos golpes en las costillas por tenerlo vacio, la comida seguía tibia y el solo la miraba con deseo, pues toda tenia la minúscula dignidad de esperar a su invitado para poder comer-no, no, debo ser educado…¡Maldita sea! Me educaron muy bien…

Mientras que el moreno maldecía a sus progenitores, pudo escuchar un ruido sordo proveniente del exterior de su departamento, seguido de un insulto proveniente de una voz bastante conocida para el. Inmediatamente se levanto a abrir la puerta para ver qué pasaba, y se encontró con un peliblanco siendo aplastado por lo que parecía ser…

_-¿Un gato?-_pensó el moreno al ver como el peliplata, que ahora poseía el cabello corto, trataba de levantar semejante mastodonte de felpa-Riku, ¿Qué es eso?

-¡Oh, Sora!-exclamo el más alto al ver al moreno asomarse por la puerta-emh… ¡¿Feliz navidad?!-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras que entraba al gato de felpa al comedor de Sora

-¿Eh?-el más bajo no comprendía lo que el de tez pálida quería decir, aunque se hacia una idea, pero quería que él se la confirmara

-¡Que feliz navidad! Yay, yija, hurra, bravo, esto es para ti-decía tirándole el peluche encima, provocando que el pequeño cuerpo del mas bajo cayera por el peso y la sorpresa-no preguntes, solo gózalo-dijo para luego, literalmente tirarse en el sofá del castaño, exhausto por cargar ese monstruo por todo el camino hasta allí

-¡Wow! ¿Enserio es para mí?-dijo mirando con asombro al animal de felpa , poniéndolo a un lado para inmediatamente saltar encima de él, sintiendo su suavidad y esponjosidad, característico de este tipo de juguetes

-no como crees, es para mí-dijo mientras tomaba un poco de agua y miraba con una sonrisa como el castaño disfrutaba su nuevo obsequio-pero oye, espera unos minutos, que todavía no son las 12-dijo quitándole el peluche y tirándolo al sillón con toda la fuerza que le quedaba-maldito monstruo, por tu culpa casi me rompo la cadera

-¡Oye! Tu dijiste "gózalo"-dijo mirando con los ojos lagrimosos al más alto

-solo es un rato, no te vas a morir-dijo con los ojos entrecerrados viendo como el moreno hacia muecas de disgusto. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea para distraer al castaño de momento-¿y si mejor comemos?-sugirió viendo como el castaño se detenía, y miraba la mesa con deseo al ver la comida que había preparado-"vaya, eso fue rápido"-pensó con sorpresa

-¡SI!-dijo tomando al más alto por el brazo, casi torciéndoselo por la fuerza, y lo acomodo en la silla mientras el ponía los vasos y cubiertos-casi me como el sofá de tanto esperar, te demoraste un montón

-¿eh? ¿Tú no has comido todavía?

-por supuesto que no, hasta yo tengo corazón-dijo sonriéndole al de tez pálida, sacándole un pequeño sonrojo, pero luego este comenzó a reírse de manera espeluznante

-yo te abría dejado morirte de hambre-dijo viendo por el rabillo del ojo como el castaño le fruncía el ceño

-¡Deberías de estar agradecido que te espere! Un "Muchas gracias Sora, eres de lo mejor" hubiera estado bien, o al menos un "gracias"-dijo con un puchero mientras servía la comida, hasta que sintió como alguien soplaba en su odio, haciendo que soltara el cucharon con el que estaba sirviendo puré de la impresión-¡Ah!

-hum, muchas gracias Sora-dijo el peliblanco con una mirada picara en su rostro

-¡¿Po-por que fue eso?!-Grito el afectado tras ver como el peliplata retomaba su asiento y miraba expectante la comida

-¿Qué fue qué?-pregunto fingiendo inocencia

-eso de soplarme-dijo todavía con el sonrojo que previamente le había causado el peliplata

-pues no lo sé, simplemente quería hacerlo y lo hice-dijo mientras se levantaba y se posicionaba frente al moreno-¿por? ¿Acaso te pusiste nervioso?-dijo mientras levantaba una ceja con complicidad, mirando fijamente a los zafiros del castaño

-¡N-NO! Solo no lo hagas de nuevo, no me gusta que invadan mi espacio personal-dijo esquivando la intensa mirada del más alto, mientras que este solo lo observaba con diversión

-_"tierno…"-_dijo, hasta que noto algo muy importante-por cierto Sora-Riku apreso al moreno entre sus brazos, haciendo que este chillara por la sorpresa, y no de una forma masculina-feliz navidad-y al segundo se escucharon como varios vecinos gritaban y festejaban

-¡Suéltame maldita sea!-exigió el más bajo, aunque, para sorpresa de Riku, este dejo de protestar al instante-un segundo, ¡es navidad!-y de un codazo en las costillas se soltó del más alto y corrió hacia el sofá, lanzándose sobre su nuevo peluche-¡OH! Es tan suavecito~

-según el vendedor, se llama comesueños, o algo así

-es como estar en una nube-dijo hundiéndose en la esponjosa felpa. Se hubiera quedado relajado por más tiempo hasta que recordó la comida-¡es cierto! Hay que comer antes de que se enfrié… más de lo que ya esta-dijo levantándose del peluche y acercándose a la mesa-Riku ¿podrías traer hielo?

-de acuerdo-dijo mientras que el moreno servía el pollo y el puré. Al abrir el congelador el más alto quedo estupefacto por un momento, pero luego una maliciosa sonrisa adorno su níveo rostro-Sora-llamo al moreno

-Dime-dijo levantando la vista hacia el peliplata, quien tenía una alegre cara mientras que un vino se dejaba ver en sus manos

-¿Qué te parecería…beber un poco?-dijo para luego sentarse en la mesa mientras que el más bajo lo miraba con sospecha…

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Continuara….**_


End file.
